Lila & Liz: Part 2 Lead Thy Not Into Temptation
by Angel Ecstasy
Summary: * CHAPTER 8* Lila & Liz have been tempted before but didn't break. Can they remain strong? And will Jessica tell everyone her secret? Rating will go up!!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dum, da da dum! Well, the response to the first story was overwhelming with everyone begging and pleading for a sequel! So, I've resigned myself to the fact that The Sequel shall be written! I have plans people, you might not like them, but I want to see how they flesh out! SO enjoy the next instalment of Lila and Liz!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did, then I might make the books slightly more realistic with realistic people instead of all these happy, perky people! Hmm..  
  
Copyright: This is mine and mine alone. You touch, you go swimming with the fishes, si?  
  
LILA AND LIZ: PART TWO LEAD THY NOT INTO TEMPTATION  
  
Jessica sniffled, struggling to hold back her tears. She stood up, hesitating. Liz was her sister. Her twin sister. She told her everything! 'But I can't tell her this. I can't,' she thought. She was pregnant with Todd's baby. "What have I done?" she whispered slightly. She scratched Liz off her list. Next would be Lila. "Well, now that Lila's sleeping with Liz, I can't tell her. She doesn't have time for me.and she'd go and tell Liz," Jessica said unhappily. Amy and Cara were out instantly because they gossiped too much. Jessica struggled to old back her tears as she realised she didn't have a real friend left in the entire town. She could still hear Lila and Liz going at it in the living room; the sound was driving her absolutely nuts. "Winston!" The name slipped out of her lips. He was always there for her. He'd be able to help her. Jessica stood up, grabbing her bag. Hesitantly, she looked down at her stomach, unable to comprehend the fact a little baby was growing inside there. "Better not get too attached," she though, walking out the door.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"That was nice," Lila murmured, licking her lips. Liz smiled in return, relishing the thought of spending time with her girlfriend. "My girlfriend," she whispered quietly. Lila caught it and smiled back. "My girlfriend," she repeated, loving the feeling of it rolling off her tongue. "Who'd have thought we'd get together?" she said, memorising every detail on Liz's face. "I did," Liz replied. "I was always attracted to you, Lila. You're damn sexy." She leaned in to kiss her. "I've wanted you for a long time."  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Liz closed the door behind Lila, grateful to be on her own for awhile. The feelings she had for Lila overwhelmed her. She'd never felt like this about anybody before, not even Todd. Or Jeffrey. "And I thought that was love. So what's this?" She asked herself, walking into the kitchen. She leaned back in a chair, wishing she could understand it all. The phone rang. "Liz Wakefield," she said, picking at the fruit on the table. "Hi, Liz, listen, is Jessica home?" Todd asked her. Liz blinked in surprise. "Um, no, she isn't." Liz frowned. Why wasn't she home? "It's just me at the moment." "She was supposed to call me," he replied, breathing heavily. Liz smiled. It had been so long since they talked to each other. She'd missed his voice. "Anyway, the entire school is talking about you, Liz. You came out of the closet in a big way. Man, what does that say about me?" he laughed. Liz smiled wanly. "It means nothing, Todd. I just." Suddenly, her old fears came pummelling back. Could she honestly say she was a lesbian? Just because she'd been with Lila? "I think it's cool, Liz. You deserve some happiness, you know." He coughed. "Listen, when Jessica does come home, get her to call me, please?" He hung up. Liz picked up an apple, biting into it. She was getting wary again. The only time she wasn't confused was when Lila was around. She thoughts swirled around so quickly in her head she didn't even think about why Todd would be calling Jessica.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Ok, it's short for this one, but I need to work out exactly how the story will run. I promise updates soon, but not for at least a week. Currently, it's PG-13. But it will be NC-17. So, remember to check the bar thing to Ratings:All if you want future chapters. And review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't update this for a while. I'm sorry! Ohhh..sorry. I'm just listening to Ewan McGregor from Moulin Rouge...* shudders*..I want! Anyhoo...  
  
Here is the long-awaited first chapter!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Jessica knocked on the door, closing her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't know what she was doing. "I should talk to Todd. It's his, after all," she thought to herself. A tear trickled down her cheek, as she realised exactly how reckless she'd been. "Everyone warned me my stupidity would come back to bite me in the butt," she whispered. The door opened, revealing a smiling Winston. His shock flickered briefly before concern washed over his face. "Jessica? What's wrong?" "Winston," Jessica sobbed, falling into his arms. She cried as Wqinston ushered her inside the house.  
  
"Ok, come on, what's wrong?" He asked her, sitting down on the couch. Jessica wiped away her tears before looking up at him. "You have to promise you won't tell anybody. Nobody is going to know about this, Winston. Especially not Todd," she told him angrily. He nodded, hesitating in his confusion. "you have my word, Jessie. Now, what is it?" He asked her. Jessica took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Winston," she whispered.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Elizabeth sat at her desk, tapping her pen wildly on it. She'd read the same page over 3 times and it still didn't make any sense. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't understand why felt so confused. With a groan, Elizabeth shut the book and pushed it away. She couldn't study. "I have to get out of here," she told herself. She walked out of her room, running lightly down the stairs. "Jess?" she called out, tying her shoes. When she received no answer, Elizabeth stood up, puzzled. She didn't have cheerleading practice and she wasn't with Lila. "She must have gone somewhere with Cara or Amy," she told herself, laughing. "And I'm talking to myself". She walked outside, locking the door behind her and took off down the street, keeping a steady beat. Every now and then, Liz enjoyed taking a run to clear her mind. She felt she needed it now.  
  
(AN: And now, introducing a well-loved character who hasn't appeared yet!)  
  
Bruce Patman drove around Sweet Valley, angry at himself. His latest girlfriend had left him in disgust, unwilling to pleasure him. "What the hell is wrong with the girls around here?" He wondered aloud, careening around a corner. He didn't care. He was a Patman, practically owning the town. Bruce was a player. And a damned good one at that. Any girl he wanted, he got. "Except one," he thought to himself. Again, Elizabeth Wakefield sprung to mind. Why he couldn't get her out of his head was obvious. She was the one girl he couldn't touch. "And now she's jumped the fence on me," he said. Instantly, he sprang into action. Lesbians always interested him. The thought of two girls together? Bruce was practically salivating. "Maybe it's good that I waited," he thought. "Now she's even more of a challenge." With that, he turned Limp Bizkit up louder and continued terrorising the streets of Sweet Valley.  
  
  
  
Winston held the crying girl in his arms, shock written on his face. Jessica was pregnant. "And she said not to tell Todd, so Todd is." Winston thought to himself, stopping that train before it reached the conclusion. "Todd's the father?" he asked her. He needed to know. "Yes," Jessica whispered. Winston closed his eyes in disbelief. "He doesn't know yet," he stated, as Jessica nodded. "Liz? Your parents?" Jessica shook her head again, grimacing at the thought. "Good," he thought to himself. "Liz would kill you". "Jessica, there's only so much I can do. I'll support you and help you, but." he took a deep breath, "You have to work out who you're going to tell and what you're going to do. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "Are you going to keep it?" He left the question open. He hated the idea of killing an innocent child, but sometimes girls thought differently about things. He needed to know Jessica's opinions.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered in response. "I just don't know!" Winston held her tightly. "Ok, this is what we're going to do," he said, causing Jessica to look up at him sharply. "We'll keep it a secret for now. But, we're going to learn as much about pregnancy and children and abortion as we can. Then, you have to make a decision, Jess. And you're going to have to tell Todd," he told her. After awhile, jessica nodded as the tears burst again. With a sigh, Winston held her again. "God help you, Jess," he whispered.  
  
  
  
Lila drove her car into the garage, turning off the ignition. She took a deep breath.  
  
Her parents were home.  
  
"Oh boy," she thought to herself. It had been hard enough telling the Wakefield's. But how do you tell your own parents?  
  
"Ok, here goes," she told herself. All of a sudden, her phone rang.  
  
  
  
Oooh.who's on the phone? If you don't review, I don't write! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, hello, to my adoring fans! I finally have a bit of spare time, mainly 2 weeks, even though I have about 5 assignments due the 2 weeks after that... *sighs *.guys, DO NOT do journalism at university!  
  
Special notice..I will continue updating this story, don't worry. However, it has to be rated R, because it can't be NC-17. I know that will disappoint all you slashy fans. So, to appease you guys.. Go to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/angelecstasy_fiction and join up, with a note that you want NC-17 chapters. Then, when I update, you will receive the NC-17 chapter of this story. Ok?  
  
CHAPTER 2'  
  
  
  
Angrily, Lila pressed the 'Reject' button on her phone. She wasn't ready to handle her friends. She had more important matters to attend to.  
  
Lila walked inside her mansion, ignoring the dark, oak walls enriched with expensive paintings and artifacts. She kicked off her shoes, throwing them inside the expansive cloakroom, before making her way to the dining room.  
  
"I'm not late, am I?" She asked, noticing her parents seated together. Her mother smiled at her, motioning her to come closer.  
  
"Not at all, honey. We're just having some coffee," Grace said, kissing her daughter.  
  
"Hi, Lila. Missed us?" Her father asked with a quiet laugh. Lila grinned, giving him a hug before sitting down next to them.  
  
"I have something important I need to tell you. It's difficult for me to say this, but you have to know." Lila took a deep breath, biting her lip. Grace put her cup, instantly recognising the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"You've fallen in love, haven't you?" She asked. Lila looked up quickly, blushing. "Oh, Lil, that's wonderful! Oh, who is he? You'll have to bring him over for dinner!"  
  
Lila took another deep breath.  
  
"Mama, that's the thing. It's not a guy," she blurted out, instantly dropping her head.  
  
An awkward silence followed her statement, as the words slowly sunk in. Her father shifted slightly in his seat, leaning forward.  
  
"Lila, are you trying to tell me." He couldn't finish the sentence. Lila looked at hum uncertainly.  
  
"OH, sweety. Who is it?" Her mother asked quietly.  
  
"Elizabeth Wakefield," Lila answered, again noting the silence.  
  
"And does she love you?" Her father asked. Lila nodded.  
  
"Oh, well then, in that case, why don't you ask her over for dinner on Saturday night?" Her mother told her, smiling.  
  
"You're alright with this?" Lila asked. Grace looked at her husband.  
  
"Sweety, we weren't sure if maybe someone was leading you astray. But Elizabeth, there's someone I can see you with. Actually, I've suspected for awhile that you two were attracted to each other," she added.  
  
Lila shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll just clean up for dinner." She walked upstairs, making a beeline for the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She muttered absent-mindedly.  
  
"Hey gorgeous. Can I lick you up and down?" A soft voice whispered. Liz smiled, dropping her pen instantly.  
  
"Of course. How about Saturday night?" She whispered.  
  
"Mmmm. After dinner with my parents," Lila answered.  
  
"You told them?" Liz was surprised.  
  
"Yep, and they were totally cool about it! It's great!" Lila winced, realising what she'd just said.  
  
"Well, you do have a huge bed, so I guess it works out for the best," Liz replied with a smile. Lila let out her breath.  
  
"Yeah. Ok, dinner's ready, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok? I love you," Lila waited patiently for the words she knew would come.  
  
"I love you more," was the quiet response.  
  
Amy threw the phone across the room, jumping up and pacing furiously around the room.  
  
"Why isn't she answering me? Why?" She yelled. She threw herself onto the bed, angrily pounding at the pillows.  
  
"Doesn't she want to talk to me anymore?" She whispered. Her hand slipped under the pillow, pulling out a photo of her and Lila.  
  
Amy caressed the picture of Lila, memorising her face yet again.  
  
"Why don't you love me? We'd be great together," she whispered. With a sob, she turned over, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I will make you mine yet, Lila. We'll be together," she whispered, her hand slipping underneath her skirt as she imagined Lila lying on top of her.  
  
As she climaxed, she moaned loudly.  
  
"I'll make you forget all about Elizabeth. After you've had me, you'll never go back".  
  
  
  
Ohh..what a battle cry! Remember to review and sign up for updates!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You know, I don't even remember the last time I updated this story. *Laughs quietly *..Oh, you must all hate me right now.  
  
But what can I say? I do have a life outside of fanfiction!  
  
Never mind.I'm in a mood. But, I've just purchased a few muses. The last one didn't work out, I had to give him to my friend. Let's see how this one goes, shall we?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Dinner was quiet that night. Elizabeth breathed in deply, trying to block out the silence. The forks scraped against the plates, trying to stab food onto them before entering the deep caverns of their mouths.  
  
Elizabeth shifted in her seat. She'd lost concentration and her hunger; her plate was untouched. She looked around the table slowly.  
  
Jessica was very, very quiet. Liz frowned. Last time she'd been like this was when she joined the cult, or awhile back when she tried running away from home.  
  
"I need to talk to her," Liz mentally told herself. She fashioned a smile for her sister, frowning when Jessica only bit her lip and turned back to her plate.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes shifted towards her parents. They were eating quickly, avoiding eye contact with her. They needed some more time to deal with her announcement.  
  
Liz sighed, her eyes landing on the final place. Steven's. It remained empty. Nobody knew where he was. He just came and went these days without a word.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Jessica mumbled before jumping up. She ran from the table.  
  
"What was that about?" Alice asked her daughter.  
  
Liz shrugged in return.  
  
"I have no idea".  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Enid rubbed her eyes, yawning loudly as the movie came to an end.  
  
"I'm never watching these movies with you again," Winston sniffled, grabbing another tissue and dabbing at his eyes gently.  
  
Enid smirked, lightly hitting him.  
  
"Oh, you big old plush toy. Come on, it was the Fluppies, for crying out loud! I can't believe you're crying!"  
  
"But the ending was so sweet!: Winston bawled, collapsing delicately on the couch.  
  
"Enid giggled before leaning over him and reaching for his face.  
  
"You are so gorgeous when you cry," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I don't cry," he whispered back, kissing her lightly.  
  
Enid closed her eyes, savouring the taste of Winston in her mouth. She opened her lips up wider, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. They both slid slowly down the couch.  
  
Somehow, Winston edged his body slightly over hers. He leant down gently, so as not to crush her, but with enough force to feel the heat trapping between their bodies. Their kisses became wet and moist and hard.  
  
"Oh, Enid," Winston groaned into her mouth. He could feel himself getting hard. His body started gently rolling, wishing that there weren't any clothes restricting their bodies.  
  
Enid only sighed in response, her mind fleeing at the time.  
  
Winston groaned again, louder this time, as his fingers crept underneath Enid's shirt. His skin prickled at the contact with her skin, as his erection only grew larger.  
  
His body was screaming at him, "Go for it! Yes! Yes! You're almost there!" Winston lowered himself slightly more onto Enid, his fingers grasping her tender skin, creeping towards her beast.  
  
Contact! He rubbed the top of her bra, already feeling her nipples grow hard. Her lips attacked his in a savage kiss, her fingers tightening around his back. He could feel her hands push his shirt up, rubbing the skin along the back, creating more goosebumps.  
  
Winston managed to pull Enid's breasts free of the bra. He fondled them delicately with his fingers, allowing them to run in his hand. His erection kept growing, as his excitement kept jumping to new heights. He pushed himself down on top of Enid, desperate to free himself of his constraints.  
  
Enid was in ecstasy. Her body was reacting in a way it had never done before. She loved the feel of Winston on top of her. And when his fingers brushed along her breast.she lost her mind.  
  
All of a sudden, Enid became aware she'd become wet. Her pelvis was tightening, desperate for a bit of action. But Enid bit her lip. Her senses came rushing back to her as she realised exactly what she was doing.  
  
"Woah, Winston, stop!" She cried out, jumping up and pushing him away. HE whimpered, struggling to catch his breath.  
  
"We can't get carried away like that. Who knows what could." Enid bit her lip.  
  
"Oh, but Enid, I want you so much," Winston groaned, his body desperate for release. "Come on, you've gotten me to such a state."  
  
"No, Winston!" Enid answered sharply and coldly. She stood up, grabbing her handbag. "I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
She walked out, slamming the front door behind her.  
  
Winston groaned in disbelief. His penis was jumping around, desperate for an escape. With a sad groan, Winston reverted back to the tried-and-true method, all the while thinking of his sexy girlfriend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jessica lay in bed that night, ignoring the nagging voice in her head telling her to ring Todd. She knew what would happen. Todd would immediately back off and force her to fend for herself.  
  
"Well, you did sleep with him without using a condom," she told herself quietly. Tears rushed to her eyes as she imagined Todd's reaction.  
  
Flopping onto her back, Jessica absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach. She wished Todd would be pleased and delighted. She imagined he'd swoop her into his arms, proclaiming his undying love for her, before promising to never leave her side.  
  
He doesn't have to know.  
  
The thought came to her unwillingly. Jessica knew what that meant. She couldn't go through with it. She could never kill her unborn child.  
  
"I'm so stupid," she whispered to herself, ignoring the ringing phone yet again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Todd leaned against the school building, occasionally nodding at classmates as they entered the building. He was waiting for Jessica, because she'd never returned his phone calls.  
  
A blonde walked up the steps, smiling brilliantly.  
  
"Hey, there, sexy thing," he murmured. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Hi, Todd," Elizabeth replied, shaking her head.  
  
Todd cringed. He couldn't believe he'd gotten them mixed up.  
  
"Sorry. Thought you were someone else," His words faded because Lila had run up to meet Liz. They shared a brief kiss before linking arms and walking inside together.  
  
"Did I really see that?" A guy asked, walking up behind Todd. He turned around to see Bruce standing behind him.  
  
"Ooh, yeah. Our new lesbians on show," Todd grinned, causing Bruce to whistle ina dmiration.  
  
"Man, I want some of that sweet goodness," Bruce replied, winking slyly at Todd before also heading inside.  
  
Todd frowned, staring out over the campus. Finally he saw her.  
  
"Jessica!" he called out. She looked up, stopped for a fraction of a second before plowing straight towards him.  
  
"Hi,baby!" She whispered, leaning next to him.  
  
"So?" he asked, searching her face for a clue.  
  
"So what?" She answered.  
  
"What did the doctor say?"  
  
"Oh, it was just a bug." The bell rang. "Shit, we're going to be late!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ooooh..it's been a month since I updated! *winces, flinching from the multitude of hard, sharp objects being flung at her * Hey! That hurt!  
  
Never fear.I have a new muse, and he's doing wonderfully... *strokes muse, who begins to purr softly... * Awww..ain't he cute?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
Lila tapped her leg furiously, the only motion to dispell her anxiety. She hated exams. No she despised the exams. "I can't believe Chrome dome refused to take daddy's money," she grumbled, battering the desk lightly with her pencil.  
  
She shifted slightly to the other side, where her view of Liz was not disturbed. She watched Liz scribble away furiously, her pencil making small scratching noises as it flew across the paper.  
  
A lock of hair fell out of Liz's ponytail. Lila watched the simple movement of Liz's hand and fell in love again. She saw Liz look up briefly and smile at her. Lila's heart began pounding, God, she needed her right now!  
  
"Ahem. Ms Fowler, you only have half an hour," the teacher admonished, walking past. Lila gritted her teeth. She's just have to jump on Liz at lunchtime.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jessica felt her body being pressed up against the toilet seat as Todd's hands ravaged her body. She could feel herself getting excited.very excited.  
  
"Woah, wait, Todd.." She whispered. What if it hurt the baby? She should have asked the doctor if she could still have sex during pregnancy. 'I'm way too young for this,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Baby, why are we stopping?" Todd asked her in between kisses. His hands were in his pants, tugging them off so his penis could jump to freedom.  
  
"I just.." She sighed. She didn't have an excuse. What would she say? I don't think we should have sex, because that's how I got pregnant? Oh hang on, not a problem anymore!  
  
"I know you were sick, but I don't care, baby! It's all over now..and I missed you so badly!" Todd moaned, his finger nimbly tugging off Jessica's underwear.  
  
Jess felt her heart melt. God, he knew how to seduce a girl.  
  
"Todd.." She stopped herself. He'd leave when he found out anyway, so she might as well enjoy as much of him while she still could.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Mmmmmm.strawberries," Lila murmured, licking her lips seductively.  
  
ILiz giggled, ripping open the punnet she'd picked up that morning.  
  
"I remembered that they're you're favourite," :iz whispered, picking one up and bringing it to Lila's mouth. Her lips closed on Liz's fingers, sucking them gently as the strawberry rolled around in her mouth.  
  
"They tasted differently last time," Lila said, her mouth moving closer to Liz's. Liz pulled her closer, her hands grasping Lila's hair and stroking them as their lips met.  
  
Liz felt pure bliss enter her body. Nobody had ever kissed her like that before. Todd's kisses had always been rough and desperate. Jeremy's kisses were sweet, but they never instigated this amount of...passion.  
  
Liz felt Lila's tongue enter her mouth, flicking her teeth softly. Her fingers crept towards her breasts, holding them gently, causing Liz to moan.  
  
"Ms Fowler and Ms Wakefield," a stern voice called out. Lila and Liz froze, opening their eyes and slowly moving away from each other, only to see the principal standing in front of them, steaming with rage.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Enid walked down the hallway, hoping she wouldn't run into Winston. God, she didn't know what was wrong with her! She'd fooled around with a few people before, but.Winston was serious about her. She was serious about him. She wasn't ready to go all the way yet.  
  
"Enid?" She heard his voice from the other end of the hallway. Her eyes widened. Of all the luck!  
  
Suddenly, she saw a familiar girl walk out of the men's room.  
  
"Jess! Just who I was looking for!" Enid ran over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the opposite direction.  
  
"Excuse me? What the hell was that for?" Jess asked, her voice hissing in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just needed to get away from Winston for a little while." Enid shrugged, her eyes following Todd as he left the men's room and walked in the opposite direction towards Winston.  
  
"God, even his own girlfriend can't stand him," Jessica rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway.  
  
"It's not that, it's just.he wants more than I can give," Enid told her quietly. Inside she was hitting herself for being open to Jessica of all people.  
  
"Right. And you're telling me more than I can handle. Winston.ewww." Jessica shuddered violently.  
  
"Look, it's Winston. He probably has about 50 sock puppets as substitutes. Probably resembling every girl on campus. He'll get over it. Right now, I need to get to class," Jessica turned around and with a toss of her hair, she was gone.  
  
Enid leaned against the wall, shocked by Jessica's words.  
  
"Although she's probably right to some extent," she thought to herself.  
  
"Woah, Hold up. Jessica came out of the...followed by?" As the connections linked up in Enid's brain, her books fell out of her grasp, spilling on the floor.  
  
Enid didn't notice. She knew a big secret. A secret that could tear up the entire school.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Of all the...you are in a public place, girls! School property! I don't care about your sexual..choices, but you cannot behave that way in public, and you definitely cannot do those things in the school grounds!" His voice reverberated off the walls, seeming to sound even louder in Lila's ears. She bit her lip, risking a quick glance at Liz's head bowed down.  
  
"I've been getting reports from your teachers, too. They say you're distracting the students, not paying any attention and et cetera..If I hear one single report, I'll be removing you from attending the same classes, with the possibility of expulsion for indecent behaviour!" He snarled.  
  
Liz's head snapped up.  
  
"You can't be serious!" She cried out.  
  
"Oh, yes I am, Wakefield," he growled back, sitting down to indiciate the end of the discussion.  
  
"You.homophobe!" She cried out, jumping to her feet. Lila's eyes widened in disbelief. She jumped up too, grabbing Liz's hands to prevent her from doing something she'd regret. "Just because we're gay, isn't that right?"  
  
"Do you want to start your suspension now, Wakefield?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Liz huffed in disbelief before streaming out of the room. Lila quickly followed her.  
  
"I can't believe him! How dare he treat us like.like scum!" The tears came quickly.  
  
Lila wanted to hold her girl, but she couldn't. She cursed him under her breath.  
  
"What can we do, baby? He's in charge, he makes the rules," She whispered.  
  
"It's just not fair," Liz cried out before breaking into tears.  
  
"Damn the rules," Lila whispered as she bundled up her girlfriend into her arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Winston, my man!" Todd cried out, coming up behind his old friend.  
  
"How'd it go, hey? Did you get lucky or what?"  
  
Wisnton looked back at him nervously.  
  
"UH, not particularly. Listen, I need to get going..somewhere." he started to walk off quickly. But Todd caught up to him.  
  
"Dude, what's up? Come on, talk to me, here!" Winston grimaced. He did not need this now.  
  
"Todd, I seriously.I need to go! Otherwise I'll burst!" He ran down the corridor desperate to get away from his friend.  
  
HE couldn't speak to Todd. How do you talk to the guy who knocked up his ex's twin and doesn't know about it yet? Winston closed his eyes. Life was getting way too complicated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! A nice, long chapter to keep you all happy! I'm sorry there wasn't any smutty, lesbian sex..but I have to keep you all guessing! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, ok, I know I've been the Big Bad for not updating for way too long, but I went overseas for awhile, picked up my new muse, who is actually working out quite well. Unfortunately, he was working on *other * things for a while. ( So, finally, I'm going to update!  
CHAPTER 6  
Lila massaged Liz's back delicately, trying to calm her down. As mch as she wanted to continue comforting her girlfirend, she realised the impliucations if they got caught.  
  
"Shhhhhh.it's ok, baby," Lila whispered gently, her voice drowning in Liz's quiet whimpers and the soft drip of a leaky tap.  
  
"Why is he doing this? God, just ebcause we were kissing? I." Her voice caught, causing Liz to gulp loudly. She pulled away from lila, moving quickly to the towel rack.  
  
Lila breathed out, watching liz grab a paper towel and attempt to wipe her eyes. Out of everyone, she couldn't believe this relationship the most. How the hell did she, Lila Fowler, end up with Elizabeth Wakefield?  
  
"Ms Dalton was fired," Liz continued in a quiet voice.  
  
Lila immediately stood up, rigid with shock. Ms Dalton had been fired? But Why...?  
  
"You mean to tell me that..she was fired..because..?" The thought was incomprehensible. She couldn't believe that!  
  
"He's serious, Lila! He can suspend us, expel us, do whatever he wants!" Liz leaned back against the wall, immediately sliding down it until she was sitting on the grimy lino of the girls' bathroom.  
  
Lila turned away, closing her eyes briefly. She knew what suspension would mean to Liz.  
  
"There's got to be something we can do," She vented loudly, angry that she couldn't protect her love.  
  
"Well, we could check the internet and see what's available, legally speaking, I mena. Maybe find out if it's happened anywhere else or something, " liz shrugged, sniffling away her last tears.  
  
Lila cocked her ehad for a minute, before grinnign and grabbing Liz's hand.  
  
"You're brilliant Elizabeth! We'll check the internet! Come one, we both have a free period next!"  
  
Liz laughed at her girlfriend as she let Lila drag her away.  
Winston stopped momentarily, fidgeting with his backpack. The straps were too tight and he couldn't walk properly. After a minute or two, he finally felt comfortable enough to keepw alking, enjoying the sun's warmth for once.  
  
"Life is getting too complicated," he thought to himself unhappily.  
  
First there was the whole shock of Lila and Liz. Then the fact that Enid actually liked him, not to forget the part where he screwed it up. But the hardest part was Todd and Jessica.  
  
"Doesn't Jessica know this will kill Liz?" he whispered to himself. How could they have done something so stupid?  
  
Then again, Winston remembered, he had wanted to do the same thing with Enid.  
  
"So, maybe it's better me and Enid didn't."  
  
Having a baby? Winston shook his head. Hell, it's better if they never sleep together at all. Better yet, maybe they shouldn't even kiss! Why risk it at all?  
  
"Hey! Wisnton, hey! Wait up!"  
  
He stiffened as the sound of his name echoed. Oh god, he couldn't deal with this. Not now. Not.  
  
"Dude, where you been? I've been searching for you all day!" Todd cried out, finally catching up to his friend.  
  
"Not bad, Todd. Just.busy. You know." Winston shuddered. He didn't want to do this, not know.  
  
"Man, I'm so tired. I probably shouldn't have slipped in that quickie at lunch," Todd casually remarked, still attempting to catch his breath, not noticing the green look on Winston's face.  
  
"Really?" Winston's voice seemed tiny and squeaky, a little like Mickey Mouse. "Which girl was it today?"  
  
Todd beamed at him, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Believe me, nobody you'd know!" He laughed and started chattering away about basketball again.  
  
Winston shook his head.  
  
'He doesn't know. God help me when he finds out'.  
Jessica parked the car in the driveway, trying to calm down the nausea in her stomach. She breathed in deeply, still unsure of what to do with herself.  
  
"Man, I can't believe I was so stupid," she told herself.  
  
Drearily, she dragged herself out of the car, locked it and made her way inside the house.  
  
"Jessica!" Her mother called out in surprise. Jessica weakly smiled, waggling her fingers at her mother.  
  
"Hey," she muttered, dumping the bag on the bench.  
  
"What are you doing home? Was practice cancelled?" Alice asked, worried about her younger daughter.  
  
Jessica shook her head, anxious tog et away to the sanctuary of her room.  
  
"No, I just.didn't feel well." She bit her lip.  
  
Alice stared at her daughter for a little while. Jessica was fidgeting immensely, looking at her pleadingly, before finally looking down and walking quickly out of the room.  
  
Alice shook her head. Between the twins, she had enough problems already.  
Bruce Patman took the glass in his hand, slowly sipping it as his latest conquest came to mind. She also happened to be the one girl he'd been trying to get the most.  
  
His eyes narrowed, Bruce suddenly recalled the one time he'd gotten close. So very very close.  
  
He sipped the glass once more. He'd have her. He knew he would. After all, what Bruce Patman wants, he gets.  
Elizabeth entered her room, carefully putting the books on the table, glad to be out of sight of her parents. She loved them; she really did, but their behaviour lately was starting to get her.  
  
With a sigh, she headed over to her wardrobe to change clothes, when sounds resonated from the bathroom. Liz stopped, frowning when she heard Jessica's retching coming through the thin walls.  
  
She carefully opened the door.  
  
"Jess, are you ok?" She asked, watching her sister kneeling in front of the toilet.  
  
Jesica nodded, flushing the toilet and standing up heavily.  
  
"Yes. I've just been sick for awhile. I'm fine. She waved Liz away, walking to the sink.  
  
Liz hesitated, before leaving the room. As she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it, wishing she and Jessica were still close. But ever since this whole Lila thing started, Jessica didn't seem to want to be around her.  
  
'And I don't blame her,' Liz thought unhappily, before she finished her trip to the wardrobe. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
Jessica rolled over once again, groaning when she saw the time. She'd slept through the entire afternoon; probably missing dinner and now her stomach was becoming queasy all over again.  
"God, when will this torture end?" she moaned softly, brushing her hands over her stomach.  
And then stopped. She lifted her hand, pressing a couple of fingers softly into her stomach. Bending her head, she massaged her stomach slightly. There was a little life growing inside of her. A little baby made by her and Todd.  
"Will it look like me? Or more like Todd?" She thought to herself, trying to mesh the two images together.  
  
"Mini-me. That doesn't seem too bad."  
Smiling, Jessica reached over and picked up her phone. Her finger froze over the buttons, she couldn't call Lila, or Amy or any of her friends. With a sigh, she entered Winston's number, hoping that he'd be available to talk to.  
  
~ ~ ~ Elizabeth stepped into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. She could hear Jessica's voice from her bedroom softly creeping in through the open door, making her smile slightly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually spoken to her sister.  
  
"It's been too long," she whispered to herself.  
  
She pulled off her top and skirt, eager to get into the shower and wash herself off.  
  
As she reached around her back to undo her bra, the words seeping in from Jessica made hers top and turn in alarm.  
  
"I didn't just hear that," Liz thought to herself, her shower forgotten.  
  
~ ~ ~ Jessica waited patiently for Winston to come to the phone, anxious to talk to somebody without having to worry about slipping out the news accidentally.  
"Hello?" His voice came across the line. Jessica sat up.  
  
"Hey Winston. I just need to talk to somebody. You're the only one who actually knows and I'm going crazy!"  
  
Winston groaned.  
  
"Can't you tell one of your friends or anything? This is such a huge burden!"  
  
"I can't tell them, they'd tell everyone! I'm sorry, Winston but you're the only one I trust." She heard him sigh over the line.  
  
"Alright. So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I just.... realised. I mean, I knew I was pregnant and everything, but...I'm going to have a baby. A little baby that's mine. And Todd's, of course. But it's going to be our little baby. This cute little thing with blonde hair and blue eyes..."  
  
"Or brown hair and brown eyes..."  
  
"That's not funny, Winston. Then again, it might be cute..."  
  
"So you're definitely going through with it?"  
  
"I can't kill this baby, Winston. Maybe it was wrong, maybe I'm not ready, but I can't kill it. It deserves a chance to live." Winston could hear her start to sniffle softly.  
  
"Ok, Jess. I'll support you. But you have to tell your parents. You're going to start showing soon and then what will they say?  
  
"I know. But they're still coping with Liz being gay and all.... I don't want to put so much pressure on them so fast.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, jess," Winston sighed.  
  
"I do. I know what I'm doing." Jessica smiled into the phone, finally satisfied with her destiny.  
~ ~ ~  
Liz leaned back against the counter; breathing in short gasps of shock.  
  
"I don't believe this," she whispered. A tear pricked at her eye. Before she knew it, they started streaming down her face, making her race out of the bathroom. She had to get away. It couldn't be true. No.  
  
"I'll never forgive her for this," Liz muttered angrily, wiping the tears off her face.  
  
She took one look at her homework, patiently waiting on her desk before bolting from the room. She ran down the stairs, grabbing the car keys on her way and flew outside. She needed to be alone and as far away from Jessica Wakefield as possible.  
~ ~ ~  
Lila picked up her phone, absentmindedly answering it while licking the ice cream off the spoon.  
  
"Hey, Lila. Can I talk to you?" It was Amy.  
  
Lila immediately stiffened, unable to stop her racing heartbeat. Why the hell did Amy keep doing this to her?  
  
"What do you want, Amy?" She answered harshly, swinging her legs off the bed in order to sit up. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with Amy right now. Not when everything was working out so well with Liz.  
  
"I miss you," Amy answered quietly. Lila sighed softly. What could she do? Everyone was in love with her! "Amy, I'm with Liz now. And I love her. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean I can't have strong feelings for her. I will not cheat on Liz. And that's that," she said into the phone, standing up in agitation.  
  
"But, Lila, we're so much better together. This is Liz we're talking about!" Amy spat at the phone.  
  
"You don't understand," Lila answered, pacing back and forth.  
  
"I'm blonde. I have blue eyes. What makes her so special?" Amy asked, causing Lila to sit down in a chair heavily.  
  
"Amy, please. You just don't understand", she said. "I love Elizabeth."  
  
"You can't deny you don't have feelings for me, Lila. After all, you kissed me that time, not the other way around."  
  
Lila's heart skipped a beat. She wouldn't....  
  
"So...?" Lila asked warily.  
  
"I'm not going to run around telling everyone that, Lila. I at least still have a reputation to uphold. But I know you want me. You can only resist me for so long. And when that time comes, you're not going to remember who Elizabeth Wakefield is". Amy hung up the phone.  
  
Lila scowled at the phone, angry that Amy had gotten the last word. She placed it back on its hook.  
  
"Bitch," she muttered, jumping up to go downstairs. She'd had enough of Amy's meddling for one day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth walked for what seemed like hours, her feet numbly moving one in front of the other, leading her down endless streets and parks. She had no idea where she was or how she got there, but she dropped down by Secca Lake, losing herself in the calm movements of the water.  
  
The words continued to tumble around inside her head, growing louder and louder until she couldn't hear anything else. She screwed her eyes up tightly, unwilling to cry.  
  
"How could she?" she whispered through clenched teeth. "The little bitch!" She angrily said, throwing her fist down on the ground. The tears came quickly and furiously as the images came to her mind.  
  
She could see them together. Jessica and Todd. How many times did they do it? Obviously she slept with him for her to be...Elizabeth shook her head, wishing it would all go away.  
  
"How could she do this to me? How.could he do this to us? The fucking bastard! I'll kill him!" she yelled, scaring the families who were scattered along the shore of the lake. She ignored their startled glances, too wrapped up in her own misery.  
  
Elizabeth broke down, crying angrily in disbelief. She couldn't believe her sister and ex had betrayed her like this. But the proof was right in front of her. There was no denying what must have happened. There was no denying how they felt about her.  
  
She fell face forward, burying her face into the soft grass as the tears fell down her face. She'd never forgive Jessica for this. Never.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"But really it just sucks, you know? I mean, if I buy pink clothes and everything and it turns out to be a boy, which it inevitably will if I follow the family line, then it will just suck. Because buys can't have pink things, it's just not right," Jessica chatted excitedly, twirling a strand of hair before coming to the realisation she needed a haircut.  
  
"Jess, that's truly lovely, but I really need to go now. Enid's here and I want to spend some time with her." Winston muttered anxiously into the phone. He needed to talk to his girlfriend desperately.  
  
"But Winston, you're the only one I can talk to. Please," she begged into the phone, wishing that she had entrusted the secret to one of her closer friends. But that would have defeated the purpose, because they were the biggest gossippers known to mankind and everyone would have known about the baby within ten seconds...  
  
"Is that alright, Jess?" Winston muttered again. Jessica frowned, realising she had tuned out his voice. But then again, it was Winston.  
  
"Woah, I can't believe I'm actually spending time talking to you. What was I thinking? I'm going," she hung up the phone, angry at herself for her actions.  
  
With a sigh, she stood up, rubbing her stomach with a smile on her face. The mess in her room was starting to annoy but she didn't want to clean it yet, so she carefully made her way into the bathroom.  
  
Looking around, Jess frowned. Elizabeth's stuff was scattered around the bathroom. She pattered over to Liz's room, peering her head in to see if her sister had possibly fallen asleep while getting ready for a shower. But Liz wasn't there. Odd. Jessica merely shrugged and undressed. If Liz wasn't there, she could use this opportunity to try out her sister's new body cleanser and scrub.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The sun set softly, washing the sky with colour. The cool air settled in, bringing cooler breezes and brisk winds through the town of Sweet Valley,  
  
Darkness fell gently, enveloping the town like a security blanket as people settled into their homes.  
  
Elizabeth lay on the shore of the lake, her eyes red and raw. She was exhausted, incapable of lifting even a finger.  
  
Her frame shook slightly as the cold chill of the night swept through her body, aided by nerve-wracking tremors of the information she'd overheard that night.  
  
"How could they do this to me? How? God, because I wouldn't fucking sleep with him, he goes off for my twin sister?" she bitterly cried out into the air.  
  
"And how dare she? She was the only one who knew everything. I told her everything and she.she..." The tears flooded out once more, leaving Elizabeth unable to stop the torrent of water falling down her face. She looked up into the sky, wishing the answer would strike her down; that or a bolt of lightning.  
  
"God, what's wrong with me? SO they slept together. It hurts, sure, but why does it hurt so much?" she asked herself, wiping the watery tracks from her face. "Why does it hurt to think of Todd with another person?"  
  
Liz shook her head and gathered herself together. She was freezing cold and all she wanted was to fall into her warm bed, wrapped underneath the covers, hiding away from the world. She stood up, shivering in the cold air and slowly made her way back home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Winston hung up the phone, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh my god, what the hell did I ever see in her? I would have been committed!" He said loudly, flopping down on the cheek. He blinked a couple of times, looking over to see if he'd gotten a reaction out of Enid. Nothing. With a sigh, he sat up and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Look, Enid, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just.I got caught up and."  
  
"Did you really think I'd sleep with you? On our, what, second date? I mean, is that all you want? A good fuck? Because if it is."  
  
"No! No, where did you get that idea?" He stood up, angry at himself. "Look, Enid, I just.my brain shut off, you know? I was thinking with my dick. And you weren't exactly pushing me away, so."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?" She yelled, jumping up and facing him. "So, as long as I don't say no, it's alright? You little fuck.!" She slapped him hard. Breathing heavily, she grabbed her bag and stormed out.  
  
"Don't talk to me again, Winston!" She screamed out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
With a groan, Winston sank back down into the couch, his hand still clutching his stinging cheek. His mother poked her head around the corner obviously concerned.  
  
"Winnie? Darling?"she asked, hesitating. He shook his head, mumbling, before sinking even further.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lila tapped the pencil one more time, before throwing it down on the table. She sat back, picking up her history book.  
  
"Ok, Civil War, civil war.guys in uniform killing each other over something or other," she mutered to herself, flipping past a couple of pages. Her eyes flittered to the phone once again before she forced herself to concentrate on the book.  
  
"Ok, guys, uniform, tea party, Liz likes tea, maybe I'll get her some..oh fuck!" she cried out. "I can't concentrate!"  
  
She looked over at the phone once again, willing Liz to call her. She'd been waiting all night for a phone call. Finally, she started studying to keep her mind off her girlfriend.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie," she muttered, standing up and lying down on her bed. "I want to her your beautiful voice".  
  
She lay down, her hand on the receiver, ready to pick it up as soon it called.  
  
It never did. 


End file.
